Always
by herstorynerd
Summary: Songfic about a few of the couples we all love.


**A/N: I used the song "Always" by Atlantic Starr YouTube it. The song is really romantic, I actually thought it was my parents wedding song but I was wrong. The idea came to me while I was standing in front of the library this song came on my iPod and I was like idea. Enjoy. **

**J.K Rowling owns the characters and Atlantic Starr owns the lyrics. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl, you are to me, all that a woman should be,<strong>_

_**And I dedicate my life to you always.**_

James knew that Lily Evans was meant for him. In his school days he'd been a bit of an idiot he could admit that now, well at least to himself. But she was what changed him from that boy into the man he now was. Whenever he was around her he just wanted to be a better person. Something about her made it impossible for him to in vision a world without her. Maybe it was that she was capable of seeing the person James knew he could be. That meant a lot to him, more than she could possibly know. He would do anything for her anything.

_**A love like yours is rare,**_

_**It must have been sent from up above**_

_**And I know you'll stay this way, for always.**_

Angelina never figured herself as the marrying sort. Yet here she was sitting in a wedding dress about to marry George. It was something that was so unexpected. One day she'd come into his shop just for a quick look. And there was George more than happy to show her around and give her information on all the products. From then on she found herself spending more time in the shop and consequently more time with George, and she liked their time together, no she loved it. So despite never imagining married life she couldn't wait to live it.

_**And we both know, that our love will grow**_

_**And forever it will be you and me**_

Luna was not crazy, but Rolf Scamander knew that he was, crazy in love with Luna Lovegood. Why else would he make the journey to Sweden with her to try and find the crumple-horned snorkack? She had been so set on going but there was no way he'd let her go on this quest alone. He knew that she was completely capable of doing it on her own but he couldn't stand the idea of not seeing her for five months. So here he was tagging along with her, as her fateful assistant, he would have followed her where ever her dreams took them forever.

_**Ooh you're like the sun,**_

_**Chasing all of the rain away,**_

_**When you come around you bring brighter days**_

Having grown up in a home that was all about pure blood supremacy Andromeda had often wondered if anything could ever brighten up her world. All of that changed when she met Ted Tonks. Each day the two spent together made it clear to her that her family had been wrong. It didn't matter that he was a muggle born and she was a pure blood. Whenever they were together the happiness that she felt outweighed the hate that she'd been taught to feel. She only hoped that more of her family could open their eyes to the way things could be.

_**You're the perfect one**_

_**For me and you forever will be**_

_**And I will love you so for always**_

Every so often it was hard for Bill to realize that time had gone by. Especially when looking at his wife. He could hardly believe that tomorrow would be he and Fleur's thirty year wedding anniversary. Thirty years of laughs, tears, children, good times and bad. Being the oldest Bill had been able to see firsthand from his parents how great marriage could be. And he always hoped that one day he could experience something along the same lines as they did. Fleur had been the perfect person for him and after thirty years together the only thing that Bill wanted was another thirty years with her.

_**Come with me my sweet,**_

_**Let's go make a family, **_

_**And they will bring us joy, for always**_

The boy who lived had just become a father for the third time. Harry just couldn't get over how amazed he was with Ginny. He could never express how much love he had for her. Looking down at the baby girl in his arms he felt tears in his eyes, as he thought about James and Albus. He couldn't wait to tell them they had a sister. Ginny had given him all he ever wanted for so very long, a family. An amazing Mother and Father- in-law, five Brother-in laws, four Sister-in-laws, nieces and nephews, two sons and now a daughter.

_**Oh boy I love you so,**_

_**I can't find enough ways to let you know**_

_**But you can be sure I'm yours, for always**_

Audrey couldn't explain what it was about Percy that made her feel the way she did. Ever since she'd met him while working in the Ministry all those years ago something had pulled him to her. What other people found boring about him she found fascinating, what they saw as arrogance she saw as boundless confidence. Of course she knew that he was not without flaws, but who wasn't. Once she'd been able to hold a conversation with him about cauldron bottom-thickness she knew that there would be no fighting it she was completely and madly in love with Percy Weasley.

_**And we both know, that our love will grow**_

_**And forever it will be you and me**_

Arthur laced his fingers with Molly's; she just stared into his eyes. He'd just suggested that they run off and get married as soon as they left school in a few weeks. Normally he was not as spontaneous as this, but given the present condition the world was in. If there was ever a time to be spontaneous now was the time. He could only imagine which one of the many reasons she would pick if she said no. After all there wasn't anything he could promise her. They were so young Merlin only knew what would lie ahead for them if she said yes, but he hoped she would. Arthur looked backed into her eyes as they filled with tears and she shook her head yes.

_**Ooh you're like the sun,**_

_**Chasing all of the rain away,**_

_**When you come around you bring brighter days**_

Hermione walked through the front door soaking wet from the rain, and it was a good thing too she didn't want Ron to know she'd been crying. It had just been one of those days at work. No sooner than she had thought about him, and he was waiting at the door for her. He took her things and hung them to dry; he walked with her upstairs while she changed out of her clothes and took a hot shower. Without being asked he fixed them dinner. Finally he got her new book and lit a fire, he motioned for her to sit next to him and when she could no longer keep her eyes open she fell asleep in his arms, knowing she was safe in them.

_**You're the perfect one**_

_**For me and you forever will be**_

_**And I will love you so for always**_

Severus relished every moment that he spent with Lily. She was the one bright spot in his life. Through her he was able to find peace and solace from the rest of his life. At times it was difficult for him to realize that she was not a dream or fantasy but real. Her beautiful red hair and almond green eyes and kind spirit were real. No matter what life had in store for them he had promised himself that he would protect her. Soon they'd be in school, and he knew that meant a possible separation from her. But he would not allow himself to linger on these thoughts. Now was what mattered, every second they had together he would make count.

_**I will love you so for always.**_


End file.
